Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle equipment control system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a system of determining a position at which at least one user is present and a moving direction on the basis of an image obtained by imaging the outside of a vehicle, and controlling an illumination part to illuminate the determined position and the moving direction is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-33897).